Turbochargers are forced induction devices used to increase the flow of fresh air into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine to increase the efficiency and power of the engine. A turbocharger includes a turbine that is driven by the kinetic energy of the exhaust gas from the engine, and a compressor that is mechanically linked to and driven by the turbine to draw and compress ambient air that is conveyed to the air intake of the engine. Typically, for automotive applications, the pressure increase or boost over ambient pressure is about 6 to 8 pounds per square inch (psig). The discharge outlet from the compressor is typically provided with a smooth circumferential surface to allow the end of a hose to be firmly clamped to the outlet with a T-bolt clamp or worm drive clamp, or a flanged end to allow a pipe to be firmly secured to the discharge outlet using a V-band clamp.
There are commercially available kits for converting a discharge outlet of a turbocharger compressor from one having a smooth circumferential surface to one having a flanged end. Such kits have generally been comprised of flanged fittings that can be welded to the discharge outlet of the turbocharger compressor to facilitate securement to a flanged pipe using a V-band clamp. It is also possible to cut off the flanged end of a discharge outlet of a turbocharger compressor to facilitate attachment of a hose using a T-bolt or worm drive clamp hose clamp. However, it has not been possible to easily switch back and forth between a hose clamp connection and a V-band clamp connection. However, such convertibility is desired by certain motor sports enthusiasts.